Of our Bond, our Protection
by MysticFireFox
Summary: There was one rule they all agreed to obey without question: Never visit your land. But when one breaks this rule, to what extent will punishment be? And to what extent will family go to to protect?--rating for future chapters,may also change title
1. Prolouge

**A/N: After so long of not being on here, I now return to present to you a story that will (hopefuly) be a wonder and accomplishment. Rating will stand as is for now, thought I make no garantees if it will rise in the future.**

**And now, the show begins.**

* * *

A young woman sighed sadly, leaning back in her chair as she peered down into the glass.

"Don't even think about it, Grace." Silver eyes clouded with mixed emotions, looking up into amethyst ones.

"But Luna, it's only natural a mother would wish to see her children! I've done only but watched them all my years; I _want _to see them face to face!" the amethyst eyed woman sighed, afraid of how the conversation might turn this time.

"Grace, you can't go see them. Sister, I know you love them, but it's out of the question. Too much will be at stake if you risk going down there." She internally groaned at the rebel and Libra qualities that flashed through those silver eyes.

"The land is of my own heart and soul; a place where I am forever welcomed and free. It is I who carries its burdens and hardships, I who suffers alongside my children. You may be my sister, but you are not my ruler and most certainly will not tell me what to do." Luna stumbled a bit backwards as the woman rose from her chair and walked with the aura of a queen toward the fireplace. "I know you care for me, Luna; something that makes me proud and honored that it is you who is my sister. But this….." her eyes were soft when she looked at her, a sadden smile on her lips.

"This is something I feel I must do."

Silence hung about them in the room, nothing said for what felt like centuries—then again….there is something unsaid, yet neither can seem to bring it up with the right confidence as of yet—until the Goddess of the Moon sighed in defeat, falling unceremoniously into the previously occupied chair.

"As you wish, Sister. I will watch over you and send you messages if needed," her eyes went sharp as she held her gaze. "But I beg of you; do NOT stay for more than is required." Her sister laughed with carefree ease, looking young with her almost child-like face.

"Come now, Sister! I am simply going down to say hi to my children; what's the worse that could befall such a trip?" the girl shook her head, almost snow-blond locks framing her worried face.

"No more than 4 months; that is my only request. Please." Grace smiled gently before nodding, taking the girls pale hand in her own somewhat tanned one.

"I promise you, no harm will come to me."

"4 months!"

"4 months. No more, no less." And with that, the girl vanished.

Luna could not help the sob that tried to choke her, staring into space the spot where her sister was standing seconds before. She stared down into the glass as her tears quietly slid down her face and hit it, causing a pebble effect.

"Oh god, let her be safe…"

* * *

**Please read and comment on how it seems as of now. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ okay, here's the promised chapter 1.**

_

* * *

_

_"WHY!?!" fury flashed dangerously through silver eyes, making them into hardened steel fast._

_"It's too dangerous, Earth! It will unbalance all that we worked hard to achieve-"_

_"It's because I have life on the land, is it not!?" a sheet of icy fire grew in the room, yet the woman dared not to back down._

_She would never back down._

* * *

The rainfall bit against the blond man's skin, causing him to frown and look skyward.

_'Why is it that you suddenly weep?_' he could not help the thought as it crossed his mind.

He was never really one with religion; after all, he grew up with an Englishman who believed in some mighty fine, ahem, _ideas_ that probably didn't belong in common beliefs. The man believed in what he wished to, keeping it personal since it was something barely ever uttered with the other nations. It was something that never truly crossed their minds, truth be told. It was just one of those magic subjects kept silent.

"Who?" blue-violet eyes blinked, casting downward at the polar bear in question.

"Eh? I said nothing, Kumajiro….and it's Canada." The bear looked out toward some nearby bramble.

"Who, who?" its questions seemed worried, and Canada immediately set him down to follow.

"Kumajiro, I-" the man's eyes widened as he peered behind some brush. "O-Oh….."

Lying on her side was a girl of what appeared to be around his height. He was the youngest nation at the meetings, appearing to be barely 17 or so. This girl looked young, though he couldn't be sure if 16 was a reasonable age to tag her with. She _looked_ 16, and yet an air about her seemed to say otherwise. The rain soaked her pearl dress, sticking to her tanned skin as dark hair was twisted around her down to the elbows, and her breathing seemed raspy. He was drawn mainly to the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, along with some unusual pale blue markings that also covered them.

"Who…." He snapped back to reality as the bear sadly went up to the girl, nose shakily poking with a feather touch at her hand.

"K-Kumajiro…here, step aside please. The meeting house isn't far from here, we have to hurry. Quick, climb onto my shoulder." Canada gathered the girl into his arms-_by god, she was light as a feather!-_and shifted some as the bear quickly boarded his shoulder, turning to the direction of the meeting home. It was taken into light notice as he faintly sensed a soft voice seem to whisper at him,

_"Hurry…"_

* * *

**_-sighs-_ god, YES i know it's quite short. I'm currently trying to solve that issue. _-winces-_ If there's any errors I made with the characters, like names or something of the like, PLEASE tell me. I'm still trying to get a better understanding of them, though I only have England, France, America, and Canada the best. Even if you jsut want to send me quick tips or anything about characters, I will be highly appreciative of you.**

**I will give you a cookie. Oh, and R&R plz :3**


End file.
